Normally, system backup and recovery may depend on third-party applications. Users may spend money to buy commercial software. For example, backup application may comprise standard Win32 application. But, users may worry about compatibility issues among different versions. System backup and recovery operation may also depend on operation systems. If there are several operation systems installed, the backup operation may need to be performed in all installed operation systems. Furthermore, for end users, there is possibility of being troubled by virus. For example, if backup software is infected by virus, the image created using this software may also be infected. In addition, in case of an operation system crash, if a computer system is not able to boot to an operation system, the backup application may not work. Although the computer system may use other ways, such as booting via floppy disk or CD/DVD, etc., such alternatives may not be helpful when users forget to create the floppy disk or the like before the operation system crash.